This invention relates to a wire locking structure for a filter device.
Referring to a filter device whose cylinder body is wrapped by a wire, both ends of the wire are fixed with an external circumference of the cylinder body by a conventional welding means.
However, the disadvantage of the conventional welding means is that the cylinder body and the wire may be deformed or deteriorated in quality due to high heating of welding. Further, there is the possibility that the wire may be extended due to thermal expansion, thereby a clearance gap between adjacent slits S may be deformed irregularly.
Still further, it is a cumbersome work to remove paddings in connection with welding.